Maquis personnel
The following is a list of unnamed Maquis personnel. Named Unnamed Athos IV casualties These casualties were lost when the Jem'Hadar overran there hidden base on Athos IV. ( ) Athos IV survivors These survivors were rescued from the badlands after the Jem'Hadar had killed their comrades. Michael Eddington used the ruse of a missile launch against Cardassia from the survivor's planet to get him out of jail and to tricked Benjamin Sisko into bringing him to the destination the survivors were at. The remaining Maquis survivors, including Eddington's wife, safely escaped from the Jem'Hadar, but at the cost of Eddington's life. ( ) File:Eddingtonandrebecca.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Athos IV survivor 1.jpg|''Played by George Colucci'' File:Athos IV survivor 2.jpg|''Played by Debra Waters'' Defiant hijackers These three Humans were members of the Maquis in the 2370s. In 2371 they were beamed aboard the which was hijacked by Thomas Riker, Kalita, and Tamal. Aboard the Defiant they were working on the bridge while the ship was piloted into Cardassian space. After a firefight with Cardassian and warships, they returned to Federation territory where they faced a trial. ( ) and Monday at Paramount Stage 18.|Kelvin Tsao was misspelled as "Kevin Tsao" on the call sheets.}} File:Maquis member 1, 2371.jpg|''Played by Margareta Hammar'' File:Maquis member 2, 2371.jpg|''Played by Peopatric Boone'' File:Maquis member 3, 2371.jpg|''Played by Kelvin Tsao'' Hudson's cell colonists These nine Humans were members of the Maquis in 2370. The first participated in kidnapping Gul Dukat from Deep Space 9 alongside Sakonna, Niles, and Amaros. He was punched to the ground by Dukat but recovered and helped carrying the unconscious Dukat onto the freighter. ( ) Two Maquis members assisted Calvin Hudson in taking Benjamin Sisko, Kira Nerys, and Julian Bashir hostages when they've followed a warp signature onto an M-class asteroid near the Badlands. ( ) Two of them were also residing on the M-class asteroid. ( ) Four other members joined Calvin Hudson when he met Benjamin Sisko in the colonists meeting room on Volan III. ( ) File:Maquis 1, The Maquis Part I.jpg|''Played by '' File:Maquis 2, The Maquis Part I.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Maquis 3, The Maquis Part I.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Maquis 1, The Maquis Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Maquis 2, The Maquis Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Maquis 3, The Maquis Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Maquis 4, The Maquis Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Maquis 5, The Maquis Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Maquis 6, The Maquis Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Hudson's cell guards These three Human Maquis members served as guards for Gul Dukat in 2370, in the Maquis cell of Calvin Hudson. They defended themselves when the away team under Commander Benjamin Sisko tried to rescue Dukat. They were shot by the away team. ( ) File:Maquis guard, Tom Morga.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Maquis guard, Jeff Pruitt.jpg|''Played by Jeff Pruitt'' File:Maquis Guard, Chuck Madalone.jpg|''Played by Chuck Madalone'' Member on DS9 This member of the Maquis arrived on Deep Space 9 in late 2370 following the Cardassian's arrest of Miles O'Brien. He disabled the lights in the Infirmary and presented Doctor Julian Bashir with information regarding , stating "We knew nothing about the theft [[photon warhead]s] and he is not one of us. That's all I can tell you." ( ) Val Jean personnel Volan III inhabitants Category:Maquis personnel Category:Unnamed Humans